Pokémon: La visita del profesor Oak
by Pyro456
Summary: Spin-off de Amanecer inesperado, relata un día normal para la madre de Ash. Advertencia: Lemon y pokefilia


En Kanto, más específicamente en pueblo paleta, el profesor Oak se dirigía a la residencia Ketchum, para hacerle una visita a la madre de Ash, Delia, quien lo invito.

-Que amable por parte de Delia al invitarme a su casa- pensó el profesor- Poder ver a una mujer con un cuerpo tan increíble como el suyo es simplemente encantador- pensaba con cara de pervertido.

Ya estando al frente de la puerta se disponía a tocar pero un ruido lo detuvo, tratando de buscarlo miro por la ventana y lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

Mr. Mime estaba sentado en el sillón, pero lo sorprendente es que Delia estaba arrodillada enfrente de él sin nada de ropa chupándole el pene. Eso simplemente hizo que Oak tuviese una erección.

-Wow mira nada más, empezaste sin mi- pensó Oak- Ese culo y esos pechos me están suplicando que los use- termina de decir para entrar silenciosamente a la casa.

De puntillas Oak se empezó a mover hacia la parejita que no notaba su presencia, y en el camino empezaba a desabrocharse los pantalones para sacar su pene ya erecto. Oak toco la mejilla de Delia con la punta de su pene para que notara que ya había llegado, a lo que ella se dio la vuelta y agarro su pene con una mano para masturbarlo un poco.

-Profesor, veo que está feliz de verme- dijo Delia con cara coqueta mientras lamia la punta del pene del profesor.

-Y yo veo que estas muy ansiosa- responde el profesor- te gusto mucho esa película al parecer- dice el profesor mientras se termina de desvestir.

\- Me encanto, jamás pensé que los humanos y pokemon podían tener sexo- dice Delia- Y sus penes al parecer son casi del tamaño humano, es decir el de Mr. Mime es muy grande- termina de decir mientras introduce en su boca el pene blanco de Mr. Mime.

Delia no se detiene, mientras introducía un pene en su boca el otro lo masturbaba con su mano y así iban rotando, hasta que introdujo los dos penes al mismo tiempo en su boca, la sensación de dos miembros palpitando dentro de su boca la calentaba mucho, y también daba gracias de que Ash no estuviera para ver a su madre como una puta, pero le preocupa que sospeche algo ya que lo vio ver la película pokefilica.

Ya volviendo a concentrarse en el sexo, Mr. Mime se aparto de ellos y se puso detrás de Delia, ella entendiendo el mensaje le pidió al profesor Oak que se sentara en el sillón, a lo cual ella se inclino hacia él para atrapar su pene con sus grandes pechos, y Mr. Mime metía su pene en su vagina.

-D…Delia, siempre quise que hicieras eso- dice el profesor mientras ve como la mujer chupaba su pene, los masturbaba con sus pechos y era penetrada por un pokemon- Tal vez comience a hacer un estudio sobre la pokefilia- responde el profesor.

Delia no contesto, solo siguió chupando su pene y gemía por las embestidas que Mr. Mime le daba, para ella la pokefilia no era nada malo, sentía curiosidad, el tener sexo con otra especie que no sea humana le resultaba excitante. Mr. Mime no se detenía seguía moviéndose dentro y fuera de su entrenadora, estaba feliz, le dio una nalgada a ese gran trasero que lo tentaba, saco su pene de la vagina de Delia lo que la dejo confundida.

-Mr. Mime, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunta Delia-AAAAAh- Grita.

Mr. Mime había metido su pene en el ano de Delia de una sola estocada, era la primera vez que ella tenía sexo anal, lo iba a intentar, pero la tomo por sorpresa la iniciativa de su pokemon.

-Mimey, cariño, sigue- decía Delia para luego volver a chupar el pene del profesor Oak.

El ano de Delia era muy apretado, y a Mr. Mime le costaba mover su pene, pero era excitante. Oak, seguía disfrutando de la boca y de los pechos de Delia, por mucho tiempo habían tenido sexo, pero nunca un trió pokefilico. Su boca era tan húmeda y su lengua era muy precisa, sabia donde lamer.

-Delia, creo que voy a correrme- decía el profesor con dificultad.

-Hazlo, me lo tragare todo- respondía Delia que empezó a aumentar la mamada.

-Que puta eres, desde que te conocí- respondía el profesor- Aaah- gemía mientras eyaculaba en la boca de Delia quien se trago todo el esperma.

-¿Listo para la segunda ronda?-preguntaba Delia.

-Claro- decía el profesor- es momento de una doble penetración.

Con psíquica Mr. Mime acomodo a los 3 en una posición satisfactoria. El profesor esta acostado en el sillón, Delia encima de él y Mr. Mime detrás de ella sin sacar su pene de su culo. La mujer tomo el pene del profesor y lo introdujo en su vagina.

-Las habilidades de los pokemon son útiles en el sexo- responde el profesor Oak.

-Sí, ahora muévanse- ordeno Delia.

Mr. Mime seguía moviendo su pene en el culo de Delia y Oak, podía sentir los movimientos que el pokemon hacia, era una sensación placentera Delia disfrutaba mucho de esto, los penes salían y entraban de ella, no paraba de gemir, Mr. Mime le daba nalgadas, y a ella empezaba a gustarle eso, la velocidad de las embestidas de Mr. Mime empezaba a acelerar y el profesor no quiso quedarse atrás y también acelero. Delia se sentía tan llena.

-Chicos, creo que me voy a correr-decía Delia

-Yo también- respondía el profesor y Mr. Mime asentía.

-Córranse dentro de mí, quiero su semen dentro- decía Delia quien empezaba a mover más sus caderas.

Los 3 parecía que iban a romper el sillón con tanto movimiento, de repente se detuvieron y Delia podía sentir el semen que se desbordaba de su culo y su vagina. Se separaron y se sentaron encima del sillón todavía desnudos.

-Que genial- decía Delia quien estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

-Si- Respondió el profesor- además tengo información valiosa sobre la práctica de la pokefilia, aunque claro será un estudio secreto, solo entre nosotros 3- termino de decir.

\- ¿Y qué tal si no?- dijo Delia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el profesor Oak.

-Pues, no solo podemos ser solo nosotros 3, puedes traer de vez en cuando a algún otro pokemon para que se nos una- dijo Delia con mirada inocente.

-Tienes una cara inocente pero en el sexo eres toda una puta- dijo el profesor- Claro, puedo traer a algunos otros pokemon, será interesante y atractivo ver como mas pokemon te follan- respondió.

-Jejeje, entonces está decidido, este será nuestro pequeño secreto- Le dijo Delia al profesor guiñándole un ojo.


End file.
